You aren't from around here
by Butterfly29579
Summary: Karen is running, from something when she turns up in Charming, falls directly into a fast friendship with Jax Teller and his motorcycle club. I own any character you don't recognize, including Karen, Steve, Katie, Joe and have taken liberties with adding businesses and roads to Charming
1. Chapter 1

**I own anything you don't recogniz! I also took liberties with my town of Charming, the motor inn and joes bar could be further down the block from the ice cream parlor, it's that kind of street...**

Driving down the highway, my eyes are weary, I'm falling asleep. I just want to put a little more distance between where I was and where I am. To get as far away from the insanity that has become my life. Even though it is doubtful that I will get far enough away from everything that has been following me. Hopefully Seattle is far enough away this time, but I'm so sleepy I must stop at least for a little while. I said a silent prayer "just give me a sign where I should go!" Then I saw it, the sign that would change my life forever. It was a big wooden sign declaring I was entering the town of Charming, the name says it all. Wow, if that wasn't a sign, I had to go check it out. There it was next exit Charming. I was so tired, even though it was only 2pm. I get to the exit, and pull off I mean who wouldn't want to spend the night in Charming.

As I pull off the exit I see a sign for the "Charming Motor Inn". I turn up the quaint Main Street and find and follow the road to a three story red clapboard building with a cute sign handing out, looking like something out of a movie the Perfect a place to stay, I pull into the parking lot and walk inside.

It definitely was not what I was expecting it was in a downtown strip, it was not the east coast motor court I was expecting. Once inside I am even more surprised it is beautiful inside looks like any modern hotel lobby across the country, a bored middle age man is seated behind a modern reception desk. He assures me they do have an available room and quickly checks me in. I run out to my car and grab my backpack, that has my toiletries and a few changes of clothes. Glancing up and down the street it's a quiet street. Across the street was what looked like a small restaurant and bar. The downtown street was pretty deserted for being midday. I locked the doors on my well worn Honda and walked back inside. Once in my room i triple lock the door then I quickly unpacked some of my stuff, just the stuff I would need for my 2 night stay. I sit down on the bed intending on just reading my book for a few minutes and instantly fall asleep.

When I woke up it was dark and I was hungry, I went downstairs intending to ask the man at the desk if he could tell me where to go eat, but he was not there. I walked outside and noticed the restaurant across the street again, the lights were on the windows lit up with neon beer ads. There were 3 motorcycles parked at the curb. Right in front of the door is a chalkboard sign advertising a steak and fries dinner special. I walked across the street and walked in to Joe's as it said in faded letters on the glass. I open the door and walk in.

It's dark inside the owners of the bikes are obviously sitting at the bar, they were definitely bikers, they are all wearing some kind of leather vests with some kind of weird grim reaper on the back. The first one was a large gray haired man his hair was shaggy and long, it looked like he never met a meal he didn't like. next to him was a guy with long wavy black hair he leered at me. The final man was the tallest of the group with long red hair pulled into a low ponytail and matching beard.

About this time a bouncy blonde with a very small tank top and very short jean shorts came walking over "can I help you?" She asked

I'm still looking around taking in the one wall lined with worn booths, an few sparse tables, an area that may be considered a dance floor and a pool table in the back with a few stray video games. "I was looking for something to eat." I replied. She smiled and said "sit anywhere"

I walked to the row of booths and find a seat. The waitress came smiling back up, "so you definitely aren't from around here. I'm Katie, so what brings you to Charming?" "Just passing through when I saw the sign and decided I needed to stop, so can I get a glass of Merlot and a menu?"

She laughs. I must have gotten a strange look on my face. "You really aren't from around here. I think we may have a menu around here somewhere, and I can promise you there's no merlot probably in the whole damn town. I can find you liquor or beer but our clientele aren't wine drinkers, it's a mill town mainly. So what brings you to Charming?"

"I'm just passing though, headed to Seattle, I think. I saw the sign and how can you pass up the opportunity to stay a night or two in a town called Charming? So how about a Knob Creek neat? And a sprite"

"That I can do" Katie replies

She hurries back over the the bar. The bikers ask for another round and kid around with Katie as she refills their beers. Next she reaches behind the bar picking up several bottles before she finds a bottle of Knob Creek. She pours my drink, has a few words with the bikers who have been looking over at me. She puts my drink on a tray from the bar and comes back over to me. Putting my drinks down in front of me. The bikers are still stealing glances at me, the dark haired one not trying to hide it as he continues to leer at me in a way that makes me feel like he is undressing me with his eyes and it's not a good thing.

"so I couldn't find a menu, but i can keep looking." Says katie.

"Ok so I'll just have that dinner special, medium." I reply pulling out my book; The Fountainhead by Ayn Rand, opening it to the bookmark and begin to read.

Katie is back loitering by my table, a sheepish grin on her face. "So the boys want to know more." Katie says gesturing towards the bikers, who have taken an interest in me. They are talking amongst themselves and I'm sure whatever they are saying I would rather not hear.

"I'm just passing through, wanting something to eat why should my story matter to them, why would I share my personal..." my sentence is cut off by the sound of more motorcycles pulling in, the appear to be parking then the engines cut off.

I must have had another weird look on my face. Katie says "it's just a local motorcycle club, most of them are harmless, besides the sons do a lot of good stuff for our little town here," turning on her incredibly high heel she says "let me go check on your food"

She hurries over to the bar, using the mirror behind the bar to smooth her hair and touch up her lipstick. Then she readjusted her tank top revealing even more cleavage that was already showing. She looks towards the door expectantly.

 *******so this is my first chapter of my first attempt of writing SOA fan fic... please be nice, I have more written, but since it was written on paper with pencil it's taking awhile to get it sorted out and typed up, I have 4-5 chapters typed but I'm still going through them adding to them, as you can see it's pretty short and sweet, but that's my style. So more is coming, please leave some love*****


	2. Chapter 2

***i own anything you don't recognize... again in my world I may have moved things around in the SOA timeline but I can do that, although it is never said the 2 prospects who enter with Jax are meant to be half sack and rat, yes I know they were never together but my world my choice.***

Katie disappears into the kitchen, in search of my food. I can smell the motorcycle exhaust even before the door flys open.

First through the door is the youngest guy I have seen yet in this town, he has a close cut mohawk and tattoos on the side of his skull. The men at the bar stand, moving towards the door to greet their friends. The second one to enter has longish stringy hair and a long visible scar across his entire face. The men are hugging and greeting each other when the door opens again. In walk 2 more men, we'll barely they are much younger than even the mohawked man.

I start to read again when I hear the door open once more, I glance up to see the last man walk inside. The man that walks in is gorgeous, long blond hair, a scruffy face and the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen. As I am looking towards the door, the guys are still all hugging and high-fiving the new arrivals. I return to reading my book, sinking myself back into the 1920's New York world of Howard Roark.

I can smell the beer before I notice the man walking up to me, it's the shifty eye guy from the bar, he slides into the booth next to me, tossing his arm around me. He looks at me with a drunken look on his face, "I'm Tig, you aren't from around here are you?" He slurs, I roll my eyes at him, take a nice long sip of my knob creek and " I'm just passing through and I am pretty sure the waitress already told you that, but I'm trying to read my book and relax, and not be bothered."

He leans in closer his hot beer breath stings my face, "I'm trying to be welcoming, now why do you be grateful and gimme a little welcome kiss."

I shove him as hard as I can, he falls out of the booth onto the floor in a heap. I respond, "I tried to be nice now please just leave me alone."

His jaw drops and very loudly he exclaims "Look bitch, I was just trying to be nice!" The others are on their feet, headed in our direction.

"You are drunk please leave me alone" I say much more calmly than I expected it to come out.

He is now yelling "you think you are too good to even tell me your fucking name, fine be that way you filthy fucking whore!"

With this his friends grab him and pull him back to the bar. I'm shaking, it's too soon, I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes, I put my head down trying to compose myself, as I wipe the tears from my eyes I sense another person slide into the booth across from me. I open my eyes and there is the man who just walked in. He flashes a smile that could melt the ice caps. It made my heart skip a beat.

"Hi, darling, The name is Jax and I apologize for Tig, he is usually harmless but as you noticed he has had a few too many tonight. He lost a friend this week so he's not himself. Which still is no excuse for his behavior."

I am mesmerized by his eyes, I have never seen such beautiful eyes in my life. "He should never have called you names, that was just not cool. So you aren't from around here are you?"

I shake my head indicating no.

"So what brings you into Charming?" He asks running his fingers though his hair, in a move that is just so sexy.

"Well pleasure to meet you Jax, I'm just passing through and saw the sign and figured a night it Charming could be fun. I'm just headed to Seattle to get a fresh start in life."

We are interrupted by Katie who has my food. She is almost visibly drooling as she leans in "hi Jax. Can I get you anything?" The emphasis on the word anything said she wasn't just talking about something at the bar. She swoons some more.

Jax rolls his eyes at me and says "yeah just bring me a beer and my new friend whatever she's drinking and have Chibbs pay the bill." She leaves backing away from the table not taking her eyes off Jax. I definitely understand he is gorgeous and I can't believe that he is still sitting here with me. As soon as she is out of hearing distance, he says to me "that girl has been crazy about me for years, she just doesn't get the hint that she's not my type."

I think to myself, he has a type, I bet I don't fit that type either, I'm sure his type is tall thin with huge fake boobs and bleached blonde hair. "You know you don't have to keep me company I can sit here I have my book and am perfectly happy just reading." I say.

He glances at his friends several of them have moved to the pool table and are playing pool, Tig is still sitting at the bar with the two youngest men sitting on either side of him both have in vests without the reaper on the back, like the others.

I'm still staring at Jax, not having touched my food yet. Katie is back again handing Jax a beer bottle and placing another knob creek in front of me. Jax gives her a look and off she goes.

"Please eat darling"drawing out darling to a point where it just about melts my heart. I start eating and when I glance up there's Jax smirking at me.

"What?" I ask almost afraid to hear what he is thinking, I know what I am thinking.

He laughs and says "in all my years I don't think I have ever seen anyone ever eat anything here before." He laughs again, I put my fork down.

"Any idea why?" I ask looking up innocently. He is about to answer when the man with the scar approaches. "Jacky boy, Gemma just called and said everything is ready for Donny's party, so you ready to roll." He has a distinctive accent, Scottish I think.

Jax looks from the man to me and back, "well darling I never did catch your name?"

"I'm Karen, it was a pleasure meeting you." I reply assuming that he will get up and leave.

"Well Karen this is Chibs, Chibs this here is Karen and she is just passing through and thought that she would EAT here." Chibs laughs and then extends his hand, "Ma'am, pleasure to meet you, welcome to Charming." Turning to Jax, "so what do you want me to tell Gemma?"

"Tell her to keep her damn pants on we will be there." He says to Chibs

I look at him grinning "girlfriend?" He shakes his head and says "worse".

I think to myself of course he's married, he must have seen it on my face.

"Gemma is my mother!" Chibs walks away shaking his head he heads back to the bar.

Before he can leave I start "well it was a pleasure meeting you Jax and thank you for keeping me company and have fun at your party." He runs his hand through hair. I am usually pretty reserved, but the two drinks have me a little more open, "so I have a question, what's up with the matching outfits?" I regret saying it almost as soon as it comes out of my mouth. "I'm sorry that was rude."

"Don't sweat it darling we are a motorcycle club." He replies

"Like a gang?" I say before I realize i said it out loud. "I didn't mean that I probably shouldn't have asked that"

His hand again is in his sandy hair as if pulled by a magnet. "No not like a gang, just a club a bunch of guys who love bikes , a lot of us work together. We do charity work, hang out, for some of us it's the only family they have." He smiles up at me.

"So we are having this big barbecue tonight up at the clubhouse, well to be honest it's a wake for Donny the one Tig is mourning. If you go I can only promise you that the food will be a lot better than whatever that is that you are pushing around on your plate, would you like to come?" He smiles looking almost bashful. The shock must have read on my face. He quickly responded "it's not my usual style to pick up random women in bars, but I cannot in good faith leave you here with... what the hell is that anyway?" Motioning to my plate.

Laughing is say "steak and fries, allegedly, I think"

"You know you are real pretty when you laugh." He says with a sadness in his voice.

"I was planning on just going back across the street to my room and reading I've been on the road all day, but now I just don't know. Is it far? I don't have that much gas in my car?" I say

He smiles again "it's settled you're coming you can ride with me."

I look up, "I'm staying across the street and wouldn't have a way back?" Reaching across the table for my hands, "you'll be safe with me."

I start thinking, new life, new adventures what the hell. "Ok let's go, you promise you can get me back to the motor inn?"

He slides out of the booth offering his hand to me to help me out of my seat. I reach out and grab his hand thinking to myself I really am stepping out of my box. I put my book back in my purse and toss it over my shoulder.

His hand is much softer than I expected and warm, it definitely sends the sex appeal up a few more notches, as if it needed to go up anymore. He is pulling me towards the exit. We walk toward the door he turns toward his friends and with authority says "come on Gemma's waiting at the Clubhouse, let's ride."

Walking outside I realize I didn't pay my bill, I turn to go back, Jax pulls me towards a shiny black Harley "I didn't pay my bill." He smiles, "we got it, no worries" he hands me the helmet that was dangling from his handlebar, I look at him as he pulls a pair of glasses out of his pocket, slides them on his face.

"I can drive, my car is right over there." Pointing at my aging Honda. He looks at it and grins, "that thing runs? Where did you drive that thing from?" I'm still trying to fasten the helmet "Maryland and yes it runs" he helps me fasten the helmet, then looks at my huge purse hanging off my shoulder, "can I put that in the bag right here?" He asks pointing to the saddlebag on the side of the bike.

"Sure." I say handing over the bag, then he throws his leg casually over the bike and motions for me to get on. I do as I am instructed.

Chibs gets on the bike parked next to Jax, "so jacky boy she is coming with us, did you call Gemma"

Jax turned to him "I do not have to ask my mother anything it's my damn club not hers. And see that Honda over there, get the prospects to come back and tow it into TM" he kicks the bike and if Chibs answered we couldn't hear it over the bikes engines.

I wrap my arms around him taking in his scent, it was as intense as his eyes. I lean tight "what about your helmet?" I yell he turns his head, "I like to live dangerously" we speed off.

All the other bikes falling in behind us. I hold on tight, my arms wrapped around his firm torso, the wind in my face, I rest my head against his shoulder.

 ***so chapter 2 is complete, it's an awkward task trying to type from written word without going too far in another direction while staying true to the original m I added some stuff and this chapter flew together hope it isn't dragging, but I want to make my story clear, so even if someone who has never seen SOA can appreciate this story, as with most stories the beginnings can drag as you get all the characters on the board but I think the next one is going to be fun... gimme some love and encouragement if ya want...***


	3. Chapter 3

***As usual if you recognize it it's not mine, and again I may have altered the geography of Charming to make the story flow**

The wind in my face, my reddish hair is blowing around trying to escape the confines of the slightly too big helmet wobbling on my head. The sound of the motorcycle is hypnotic as we wind down several roads, passing through the small downtown area, then a small residential neighborhood before crossing over some train tracks into a more industrial area. My arms wrapped around the firm torso of an almost perfect stranger, my head rests against his shoulder as I inhale his scent. It's about 2 parts leather, 2 parts motor oil and exhaust and the rest is all male, he smells amazing.

We slow down as we approach Teller Morrow Automotive according to the sign on the wall. We pull in front of a large chain link fence and the gate swings open. As we pull through the gate, a tow truck pulls out. Jax expertly pulls the bike through the gate and backs it into a space where there are a number of other bikes parked.

The others pull their bikes in next to Jax, in such a precise way that I can tell they have done this many times before.

We are in a huge courtyard, parking on one side, an automotive garage, with several bays and quite a few car parked around, directly in front of us is a huge mural of the reaper on a brick wall, there is a covered area where the majority of people are. There is a huge grill with lots of food cooking, there are picnic tables with more food and people.

Jax helps me off the bike, removing the helmet he throws it onto his handlebar.

He looks to Chibs, who has gotten off his own bike which again was parked next to Jax, "Thanks for getting someone on that Honda, can you believe it runs!"

"Well shite, I can't hardly believe that it runs." He replies.

"My car does not need towed, it runs fine, I can't afford to have it towed." I say indignantly.

He grins "darling I would feel safer leaving you to eat that food than letting you drive that death trap. Come on let's go get some real food" he takes my hand and walks me across the lot towards the food, he grabs me a plate and we start filling them with lots of food. There was more food choices than at a Golden Corral, I can barely believe this is just a small party. We fill our plates, then as we walk toward a table, a skinny blonde with fake boobs pushes me out of the way and hugs Jax.

Did I call it, I bet she is "his type". Before I can even comment, he shoves her away and says, "go away Liza."

She looks me up and down taking in my jeans, pink shirt and cardigan sweater, "who the fuck let in the teacher?"

I look at Jax who quickly and loudly says "I said go away Liza, can someone please get this Bitch away from me NOW!"

The red head from the bar comes over and grabs her around the waist and carries her across the lot to where there is a small group of girls standing around, near a picnic table and a small patch of grass.

He comes back over, "she won't be bothering you again, brother"

"Thanks Ope, Opie I would like you to meet Karen, Opie here is my best friend, and has been ever since he saved me from Sally Porter in 2nd grade." At this Opie blushes.

I reach out my hand, "nice to meet you I saw you at the bar." He nods in acknowledgement.

Opie moves just a few feet away and turns to observe the crowd. We sit down and eat, as we are finishing, Jax says "darling, I will be right back, just stay right here with Ope" to Opie "watch her, I gotta deal with Gemma"

He gets up and walks across the lot and enters what appears to be the auto shop office.

Opie sits down and looks at me "so you really were going to eat at joes?" Laughing "you really aren't from around here."

"Yes I was going to eat there,and I have been asked this about 10 times just tonight! Is it that obvious that I am not from around here." I'm looking around and realize that I am the only girl on this side of the lot.

Tig from the bar stumbles towards us and I stiffen, Opie senses my change and scoots closer to me then stands up blocking me from sight, I relax again.

I look back across the lot just in time to see Jax walk out followed quickly by a flying bottle that smashes onto the pavement, he is striding across the lot with a purpose he snatches two beers out of an open cooler and sits down on the table next to me. He slides down onto the bench straddling it pulling me close to him.

I tense up, and he backs away a bit.

Opie smiles tousles Jax's hair, "everything ok with Gemma?"

He bats Opie away putting his hand into his hair, "don't ask" shaking his head.

He pops open the beers hands me one as he drinks down most of his in one sip.

He finishes his beer, he eyes mine. I have only had a small sip, he grins "lightweight"

I offer it to him, "guilty in my previous life I never had too many chances to drink." Hoping I hadn't said too much, he finishes my beer and grins "there is that elusive past life again." I grin sheepishly hoping he won't ask me more.

From across the lot the woman emerges from the office. She is tall, nice figure wavy dark hair, and if i am to believe she's Jax's mom she must have been real young when she had him because she looks amazing, for the quick math I've done in my head. She walks with purpose straight at Jax. "So what you are so desperate now you just pick up trash on the street?"

I quickly realize that she is talking about me.

"Well fuck her quick and throw her back" she turns and walks over to Tig and hugs him tight.

Jax pulls me tight again, "well that's my mom, she's insane and I apologize for her behavior, she's just rude her bark is much worse than her bite. You are here with me and are welcome here as long you want."

Just as I am going to respond a tow truck pulls into the lot, towing my car. "It's ok, there's my car I can just go, no need for me to ruin your night." I say

His hand is back in his hair, he then takes my chin in his hand, looking me in the eyes.

" this is going to sound crazy, I know we have just met but I just have this weird feeling that you were put in front of me for a reason and it was just meant for us to be here tonight."

I look away thinking how that really makes sense, it's the first time in years I actually feel safe. "So not only are you a biker but a philosopher too. You are an interesting one." At this he grins, such a sexy grin, he reaches inside his vest and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, and expertly removes one and lights it, taking a long pull from it,before exhaling deeply.

We sit there in silence as he smokes, the patio has cleared off significantly by the time he is done with his cigarette. He looks around noticing that most everyone has gone inside the thick oak door behind the grill. Jax says, "I have to go inside and pay my respects, wanna come?"

I must have gotten a look, Jax looks at me "It's ok if you don't, but Opie isn't here to watch ya, as you can see he looks a little busy."

We glance over to see him making out with a leggy brunette twisted around him.

I shrug, "let's do this then, " He smiles at me taking my hand, we head towards a door near the grill, it was an ornate wooden door, we walk inside.

We are in a large room, part bar, part living room, and laying out on the pool table was the casket. Inside the casket not only was the deceased but lots of stuff bottles of booze, pictures even a few weapons.

We first walked to the bar where Jax handed me a shot, "to life, let us live it." He says as we clinked glasses and downed the shots.

He walked toward the casket hugging men as he walked past, I could see that he must be an important person to this group. I slip back against the bar and let him do his thing circling the room talking to people. He calls for a toast then several of the bikers close the casket and carry it out into a waiting hearse in the lot.

After sometime he works his way back to me, smiling he pulls me in, I can tell he needs the hug and I just hold him. I have been to funeral before but nothing like this, it is almost a happy occasion, but I can sense all he needed in that moment was to be held.

If you would have told me last week that I would be at a wake, I would have assured you it was my own, but here I am in the arms of a very attractive biker.

 *****didnt have to do too much to this but I like where it's going, trying to stay as true to how I feel the characters would react to my own characters, and I know I'm excited for where this is headed. Again glad you are still with me. Enjoy*****


	4. Chapter 4

***i only own what you don't recognize ***

I finally break the hug. "Thanks" Jax says to me.

We sit at the bar and down several rounds of shots with different people. The party is winding down, the room has cleared out. Jax is sitting with me at the bar smoking a cigarette.

Finally it gets to the point that natures call is overwhelming, "Jax, I really have to pee,"

He smiles taking my hand and pulling me down the hallway, "you can use the one in my room."

Following him "you live here?" I ask

Laughing, he replies " no darling, this is the clubhouse, we keep space here, it's convenient for ya know out of town guests, members who are too drunk to drive, guys who are having issues with their old ladies, and last but not least guys who pick up random girls in bars", he says with a big smile. He opens a door and we walk into a bedroom, he smiles and points "bathrooms in there."

I rush in... and take care of what needed to be taken care of, as I sit there thinking how I ended up here. For the first time in years it was like something was different. I wasn't terrified, I wash my hands and walk out. Jax is sitting on the bed, his vest is tossed nonchalantly on the chair. I walk across and sit down next to him. "I really should get back to the inn."

His hand goes right back to his hair, " You don't have to go, I don't want you to go." He says smiling at me.

I tense at the words. The possessiveness scares me. He senses the shift and puts his arm around me.

"What's the matter doll?"

I just hang my head, I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I'm completely falling apart in front of him, and before long I'm ugly crying. He drops onto the floor in front of me, looking up into my eyes as I cry.

"I don't want to talk about it, not now, I just can't talk about it." But looking into his eyes I know it's just not the right time. But I know that I totally could tell him everything that has gone on for the past 10 years. I just know I can trust him.

"I really need a ride back to my room," I say through my tears.

Jax looks me in the eyes, he's all fuzzy through my tears. He wipes my tears away with his thumb. "Darling you are in no shape to go anywhere, besides I really want to get your car looked at. And after all those shots I know I should not be riding anywhere tonight myself"

I start to protest but all that comes out is more tears, I'm shaking. He kneels up and tenderly kisses my forehead, "you look exhausted." Sitting back on his heels, he smiles that damn sexy smile again "why don't you just get some rest, and if you want to talk about it I'm here."

"I don't have any of my stuff here it's all the the inn." I again protesting.

He stands up walks to the dresser and pulls out a T-shirt and tosses it to me, "you can sleep in this and this room is yours. I can go find somewhere to sleep., probably on one of the couches out front." He starts to pick up his vest, which I later find out is called a kutte.

I start to get up and head back into the bathroom to change, when Jax says "believe it or not I have seen a naked woman before, you don't have to go in there to change, like I said I can just go, lock the door behind me." He's grinning a big smile as he swings the key in front of me as he starts towards the door.

Laughing, I say "please don't go, I don't want to be alone right now."

I shrug out of my sweater and yank my T-shirt over my head , turning away from him as I pull off my bra and pull on his T-shirt. He is gathering the stuff he pulled out of his pockets, cigarettes, lighter, some spare change. He glances up and sees me just before I get the T-shirt on. The cigarette falls out of his lips where he was about to light it up. The lighter slides out of his hands.

"Karen who did that to you, those are some serious scars." Jax says reaching for me I step just out of view, "it's nothing, old news." I say quietly, feeling the tears returning.

"That damn previous life, I wish you would let me in. Damnit I don't even know you but after seeing those scars I can't let you go back to wherever that happened. I mean what kind of person can do that to a person."

I look at him, he is distraught his hand is back in his hair and it's so damn sexy. He is breathing deeply, it's weird, he just met me but it seems like he cares for me more than most people ever have.

"I think I want to tell you but not tonight, tonight I want to sleep, just sleep."

He smiles.

I notice and smile and say "please will you just hold me, I don't think I want to be alone."

He unties his shoes, pulls off his T-shirt. As I stretch out on the bed, he reaches out for me and picks me up, pulling the covers down and places me gently in bed. Turning out the light on the table next to the bed.

He slides in next to me I rest my head on his chest and almost instantly I am asleep with Jax's warm arm wrapped around me.

Jax sits in the darkness the lovely scent of coconut wafting off the red hair of the waif like girl asleep on his chest. Such a beautiful girl, but with so much pain in her eyes. And the scars and bruises. Something terrible has happened to this girl, he wants to know what. He reaches over to the night table and lights a cigarette and inhales deeply. He can see that she is definitely in some trouble if she has run all the way from Maryland only to end up in Charming. He is lightly rubbing her arm, it is so soft, he stubs out his smoke and drifts off to a sleep. Thinking about how nice it is to be laying in a bed with a women, who he happens to know her name, who doesn't care that he is Jax Teller, and isn't in his bed just here to be able to say she was.

 ***starting to get a glimpse into our main character. And to see a little more where Jax is, yes he is that dog with the revolving door on his bedroom, and I don't doubt that he completely thought that taking her into his room was going to end up with him taking Karen to bed, although I am sure he thought it would end up a bit differently... but let me say this next one is a shocker, I'm going to try to get it out over this weekend, but it really starts to set the tone... I am keeping the chapters short, it just seems to fit, at least for now.***


	5. Chapter 5

***i only own what you don't recognize ***

I am in my storage unit, it is a much too big a unit for the few small items I have stowed inside it. A few more than last week, I glance around at the stuff I have managed to squirrel away here in this unit. I have most of the two boxes that hold all my memories from my parents. There is a broken suitcase filled with an odd assortment of my clothes. I check and recheck, I'm getting closer to being ready to leave. I count and recount the money that I have neatly folded in my worn backpack, almost $1900. It's taken me years to get this together. Looking at my watch I see it's time to get home, in time to cook dinner.

As I turn my car onto our street I look up at our house, which should be dark. Steve isn't set to get off work for another hour, I was sure I had time to get to my storage unit and back before he got off work. Every light in the house is on, I pull my aging Honda into a space down the street and just sit there. The tears fill my eyes, my brain is running a million miles per second. I must think of something. The phone in my bag starts buzzing. I reach for it and look at the display, it reads Steve. I know I have to answer it but first I must figure out what to say. I mean I would love to just pick it up and tell him it's over, that I am done, and I am leaving him, but I know if I say that I won't live to see tomorrow. So I answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Where in the fuck are you, I didn't tell you that you could go anywhere today. Why are you not home."

I haven't heard him this pissed in a long time, meekly I answer, "I did some cleaning in my closet today so I thought I would drop off some old clothes at Goodwill before you got home, I'm sorry it must have taken longer than expected, I'm almost home now. I really am sorry."

Through clenched teeth he replies "karen you don't even know what sorry is yet, but you will when you get home." The line goes dead and my stomach does a flip, I grip the steering wheel tighter, pull down the street into our driveway.

The front door flys open and out he comes, before I can even unbuckle my seatbelt he has ripped the car door open and is pulling me out of the car, by my hair. He is smacking me in the face repeatedly screaming at me "you won't be going anywhere for a good long time now bitch." He is still trying to get me out of the car, I am groping for the seatbelt release. Finally I'm free and he has me out of the car, I'm on the ground trying to crawl towards the house, all the while he is landing punches and kicks across my body.

He's still on top of me raining down blows on me. "How many times do I have to tell you that you go nowhere without MY permission. This time I am going to make sure you don't forget it." He screams at me, he is dragging me towards the house.

My heart is beating I'm trying to run, he is on me I just want to get inside. I know if one of the neighbors calls the cops my night will be even worse. Only because they will send one of his buddies and then it will inevitably end with me getting beaten by both men.

This is what my life has become, I pull away and run inside, I go towards the bathroom, hoping if I can just get the door shut, he will have time to cool off. I'm bleeding from my nose and lip. Just as I start to pull the bathroom door shut his foot stops the door, he rips open the door his dark eyes glinting with madness.

"Have you not learned, you go nowhere without asking bitch."

I look up to see his fist flying towards me again, and I throw my head back and just scream!

The door flys open, I swear the room is filled with armed men. The lights are on, there are people moving around, and I am sweating yet freezing all at once, something is tight around me, I am thrashing to get free.

When I hear the voice, it's Jax's voice "it's ok she's just having a bad dream, leave us, Karen, you are ok? It's was just a bad,bad dream, you are safe you are here with me." He says squeezing me tight in his arm.

I open my eyes and start to take in my surroundings. The walls are covered in posters of motorcycles many with leggy half dressed women on them, a thread bare chair where I see my jeans and clothes, also the leather vest. It's all coming back to me, the sign, the town, the bar, the bikers, then I see my past creeping up around me trying to drag me back down. But I take a few breathes and just let Jax hold me.

My instinct is to run, I sit up straining against the strong arms holding me, I'm crying now. Throwing my legs over the side of the bed I sit up, I'm still shaking and I hold my head in my hands. Jax is still laying in bed, "darling I can tell you I've seen some crazy shit but someone has really done something bad to you. I know you said it was nothing but damn you brought the Calvary running in here. Please I know we barely know each other but this is some next level shit."

I reach over onto the night table and grab Jax's cigarettes off the table and put one between my lips. Jax lights it for me, I inhale deeply. Then the tears are back again.

It makes me cry some more. I stand and walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind me, looking for a way out or at least to buy some time. As I just stare at myself in the mirror I realize I am not safe anywhere Steve's promise to find me will come true.

There is a knock on the door, "you ok in there, I kinda gotta piss, when you're done."

I open the door half expecting it to be Steve standing there the evil look in his eyes. When I open the door and see Jax my knees go weak and down I go spinning into unconsciousness.

 ***** So here is the 5th chapter, which really starts to give you some insight into what our character has been through, the next chapter is a lot more of that story. Hope you are enjoying this... I will keep typing away, which isn't easy with a broken wrist. Have a great weekend******


End file.
